


... And forever

by AbbyGibbs



Series: Always [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penelope needs to tell Morgan she's pregnant, but how? They hadn't really planned this... How will he react? To know there is only one solution read the story.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://www.servimg.com/view/11914896/2224"></a><br/><img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	... And forever

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Criminal Minds doesn't belong to me, sadly enough. No it belong to Jeff Davis who created the show and the team of writers and producers and all the people who makes of the show what it is today… No copyright infringement intended. 
> 
> Katie Winston, Denton Watherley and Samantha O'Hara are mine though.
> 
> Rating: T  
> Category: Romance, hurt/comfort.
> 
> Pairing: Morgan/Garcia
> 
> Spoilers: none

**_Be who you are and say what you feel because those who mind don't matter and those who matter don't mind. - Dr. Seuss_ **

_I can't believe I'm pregnant. I just can't believe it! Never in one million year would I have thought that one day I would expect a child from Morgan. Morgan of all people. A few months ago, he still seemed unreachable and now they were going to be parents'..._

_How will I tell Morgan, he's gonna be a daddy?_

Penelope Garcia didn't really have the time to think about the answer to her question because she heard his voice tell her. "I knew you'd be here"

He said as he stood behind her and pulled her toward his slowly encircling her waist with his arms. He kissed her cheek.

"Hey love, you okay?"

"Yeah, love, I am. I just needed to talk to Katie for a little bit, had something to ask her something."

"Did she answer?" Derek asked her, softly.

To him his Baby girl's action to come and talk to Katie was normal because even if he would never admit it to anyone, he often went to talk to his father. Not so often as he would want to, but after a rough case as he wasn't too many flight hours away from Chicago. Morgan often felt at peace when he had talk to his dad. Somehow he always found answers to his questions then.

 _The lost love ones could have strange ways to make you understand something._ He thought.

"Mhmm... No she hasn't yet." She sighed.

"Don't worry, P. Katie will eventually."

Garcia turned her head and angled it upwards a little so she could kiss him. "You think, she will?"

"Huh huh..."

She caressed his hands with hers and interlaced her fingers with his. "I miss her, D."

"I know you do, honey."

"I miss her, too, " They heard a familiar voice say.

As the turned their heads in the direction of the voice they saw Denton Watherley approach with a couple of white roses. The man stopped a few feet from the stone and kneeled to be able to place the flowers on the stone.

Morgan and Garcia sadly watch the man who had shared the last few month of Katie's life. He was still so sad. It broke their hearts to see him that way and Penelope which she could do something to sheer him up a little bit.

Then a smile drew itself on her lips as she realized there was something she could do, but she had to take care of something first.

"Why don't we go and get something to drink?" She softly asked the both of them.

"That's a really good idea, angel."

The three of them, left the cemetery together. Denton and Penelope full of thought of Katie and Derek's mind was full of thoughts of his Baby girl. As they entered, a coffee should about twenty minutes later... Garcia looked at the board in front of her that indicated the choice they had. She smiled at Derek and Denton and told them to go to a table that she would bring them their coffees.

Morgan looked at her a little surprised, but nodded his head, and shrugged before, Denton and himself went in search of a table. It didn't take them long to find one, and Garcia was happy when Morgan disappeared around the corner of the shop. The coffee shop looked rather small from the outside, but when they had entered it, they been pleasantly surprised to find out that inside it was kind of big.

Smiling at the woman that was about to take her order, she asked her slowly if she could do her a small favor, explaining her why she wanted it. The woman immediately grinds and, nodded her head affirmatively.

"Sure, come on."

"Thank you so much for allowing me to do so. It means a lot to me."

"Are you kidding? I never met a woman who had such a great idea to tell her man, he was going to become a dad. How the hell did you come up with such an idea anyway? Oh and by the way my name is Samantha, but you can call me, Sam." She told her, easily.

"Okay, Sam. My name is Penelope, but you can call me P. if you want." She smiled before adding... "Well, my best friend died of cancer a few months ago, and Katie, that's my friend's name and I started to talk about babies. How she would have loved to become a mother, but life hasn't granted that chance, and for some reason when she told me that, I started to draw some bootees and made a stencil out of it. I made some of different sizes. And as she loved coffee, I sometimes would put one on her cup she would have the drawing of bootees in cocoa powder on the foam of her coffee it often was enough to put a smile on her face..." As the last words, were out of her mouth, her eyes watered.

"Oh, P, I'm so sorry..." Sam said softly as she put a sympathetic hand on her shoulder.

"Anyway, since then I keep some of my purse." Penelope explained to Samantha has she place the stencil on the Derek's mug and she fished another stencil in her purse this times the stencil was cut in the form of a pacifier.

"Awww, my goodness, this is so cute" Sam said.

Garcia placed in on her mug of cocoa. As the task was done, she took them of the mugs and place them in paper napkin. Sam then place the mugs on a plate and added Denton's mug as well before telling Penelope to go and join her man and friend that she would bring the plate.

"Okay, thanks, Sam."

About two minutes later, Penelope was sitting at the table next to her Hot stuff, and Denton.

"You okay, Angel?" Derek asked her a little concerned.

"I'm fine. Why are you asking?"

"Well to took a little more time than necessary to order the coffees."

"Well, hot stuff, sometimes a woman has to take care of some things, you know?" She told him as one of her hand caressed his back in a gently manner.

"Penelope didn't you forget the coffees?" Denton asked her.

"No, I didn't. Samantha is bringing them for us." She told her friend, smiling at him.

Morgan lifted an eyebrow "Samantha?"

"Yeah, Samantha. Don't you know by now that your baby girl is quick at making friends?" She laughed and kissed his cheek.

"I sometimes forget how quick." He told her, and wanted to add something but he got cut by Sam's voice as she said. "Here, you go, P."

"Thanks, Sam."

The men both nodded their head at her, but Denton's eyes looked up at her more properly for a moment, and something happen inside. Sam's eyes locked with his for a little too for Morgan and Garcia not to notice, and they both smiled.

 _Look at them, they are so cute, now all have to do is give a little nudge when them will be right and hope that Denton will allow love to enter his life and heart again._ Garcia thought

"Thanks, Samantha." Garcia said.

"Huh? Right.." The woman said as she retreated backwards for a moment and winked at Penelope.

The BAU technical analyst looked at the man sitting next to her and was about to make a comment, but Denton beat her to it as he saw the specific patterns and has he watched Pen, and saw the light in her eyes, he knew.

It instantly filled him with joy, but the joy he felt for his friend, was rapidly taken over by a pitch of sadness that he tried to dismiss. He couldn't let it show, not now, not ever, they had done so much for him already taking him in when Katie had died, stay up with him when he cried himself to sleep when the memories of her overwhelmed him. They had been by his side every step of the way, through his grief.

He breathed in slowly then out and smiled at her, as he said. "Morgan look they seem to have new patterns to decorate the coffees."

Morgan looked down at his coffee cup and smiled, as he noticed the bootees. Derek smiled. "They're cute. A bit odd, though."

As he said so, he looked over at his Baby girl mug and saw, she had a pacifier as pattern. Then he realize that her mug contained cocoa. He looked at her questioningly. "No coffee?"

"No."

"Derek, I think, it's gonna take a little while before Penelope will drink coffee."

Morgan's mind didn't seem to connect the dots together, so Denton looked at P. who smiled at him and nodded her head as a silent permission.

"I something wrong, babe?" He asked.

"Derek... I think it's gonna be nine months before she'll drink again." Denton added, then the man finally connected the dots together and something in his eyes changed.

He looked at his angel "Are you trying to tell me, you... we... we... I... I'm..."

Garcia had to hold herself not to burst into laughing, her Chocolate god's face was just priceless, and amazing to watch. Smiling at him she answered, "yes, I'm pregnant. Yes, we are gonna have a baby and yes you're gonna be a daddy..."

Denton was smiling from ear to ear has he watched the scene. Since he knew them, never had he seen Morgan at a loss of words. And... Wait? Were Derek Morgan's eyes watering? Yes. I would never have guess that the guy could be so emotional.

They were so perfect for one another and so moving.

"You're not mad at me?" She asked him.

"Mad? Why would I be mad at you? You're gave me one of the precious gifts on earth... Love. **_Your_** love baby. And I'm gonna be a dad thanks to you. Something I never thought I would become, cause I thought you were out of my league and here we are together....You're telling the most wonderful news in the world. I love you so much." He said his voice full of emotions.

Tears of happiness were now rolling down Penelope Garcia's cheeks as she leaned forward to kiss him, next there were cheers of happiness could be heard in the coffee shop.

They broke apart laughing through their tears as their foreheads rested together.

"Always... and forever together." Morgan murmured.

 ****  
**_"_** ** _The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched - they must be felt with the heart._** ** _" Helen Keller_** __  
  


The End

**Author's Note:**

> A/N #2 Thanks so much for reading and for your reactions for "You have my Heart and "Always" More?


End file.
